


Of Pirates and King’s

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Camping, F/M, Fantasy, Feral, Feral Dream, Feral SapNap, Feral TechnoBlade, Halfling Orc Techno, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pickpockets, Pirate AU, Pirate Dream, Sharing a Bed, Techno is the blood god, Wolf Pack, werewolf dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A stiff suffocating Darkness, the metallic shimmer of blood, an overpowering scent of smoke, so thick it muffled the sounds of anguish and pain that rung out. The cries for help that went unheard and the rings of swords being swung through the thick air. Dread filled his veins, bile rose in his throat as he shot up. A nightmare? He took deep breath to calm himself, his hands quivering and his back soaked in a cold sweat. No- the scent of smoke was still strong, the air was hazy and the screaming never stoped when he opened his eyes. Panic surged through him, the land had known, the land had tried to warn him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never actually written or published a fic like this- it’s literally all been x readers on Wattpad in years past so bare with me. This fic was inspired by BB_Miracle who discussed her Pirate AU in my Dream Team Discord, so I suggest that if you enjoy Pirate dream go find her, but if your here for Dream x Techno- she’s not the place to go lol.

The kingdom of Alsarir was a safe heaven of sorts. Non-human beings of every kind roamed freely and had happy lives. Cheers and laughter of children could be heard as a young witch created small sparks at their feet. They jumped and ran, weaving through the adults in the market. The sky was bluer than anywhere else in the land, the soft white clouds cast over the sun just right, so that it wasn’t too bright or hot. The mountains to the east loomed high and proud, the very same mountains that guarded them from the aggressions to the east. The breeze tickled their faces and danced with their clothes. The music of laughter and birds chimed through the air. The kingdom of Alsarir was safe, the kingdom of Alsarir was home. 

Techno grunted, this was normal, everything was painfully normal. From the scent of oils they used to clean the armor and sharpen the swords to the heat blaring down on the back of his neck. But with all of the normalities surrounding him, techno couldn’t help but feel as if something was off. Like there was a looming sense of foreboding that radiated off of the land. Like the magic within the lands and the wind could sense that someone bad, something atrocious was going to happen. 

He tried to brush it off, quite literally rolling his large shoulders. Not that the rest of him wasn’t large, no techno wasn’t a small man in the slightest. Barely even a man at all for that matter. Techno was a halfling, significantly more hated then his pureblooded kin, he was viewed as impure and wrong, a taint or stain on human kind who oh so hated non-human creatures. Being an Orc halfling has its perks, he was stronger than most, he could take heavy hits and hit even harder, his sense of smell and hearing were heighten almost ten fold to that of even an elf. But it also had its down sides- like the fact he was nearly 8 feet tall and couldn’t fit in average houses or clothes, and he needed to eat so much more to sustain himself then he was ever able to order at taverns. That and the stares- everyone would stare at him, wether for his height, his blood red eyes or his position he held as a knight. Not that he couldn’t change that last one. 

Yes, Techno, the 8 foot tall orc halfling was a knight, the head knight of Alsarir actually. And he loved his job, he loved being useful and loved having this home. Which made this unwavering anxious feeling settling in his bones all that more troubling. He had never felt unsafe or fearful here, but yet he clenched his sword tight and double checked around every corner. On edge and riddled with an unknown unease, Techno found it hard to focus on the trainees he was supposed to be watching over. 

“Techno!” His ears twitched, his head snapping towards the noise. “Are you okay lad?” It was the king, why was he out here in the courtyard? The king seemed to sense his question and answered. “I saw you from the windows in the Rhine room, you’ve been standing here staring for hours....” He grunted in response, not feeling like words would do any good, had he really been here for hours or was the old lout pulling his leg. The old elf sighed and placed a reassuring hand on Techno’s elbow as Techno’s eyebrows scrunched together in thought. “Go home lad, take a break and rest.” He smiled up at the halfling. Techno sighed, no point in questioning the king. Especially not when the king was much like a father figure to him. Taking him in when no one else would, raising him to fight and giving him this home. He owed everything to the old elf, so with another deep grunt he stalked off. His senses on high alert and his hand never leaving the hilt of his sword. He stalked through the brick roads and weaved his way threw the crowded market streets. The happy faces of halflings and non-humans that would normally never fail to lift the orc’s spirit now seemed to drag him further into dread. The land knew something, and it was trying to warn him. 

Techno reached his home, a small, nearly cave like structure on the outskirts of the main kingdom. Lanterns lit in the late evening light and people talking softly in pairs or triplets as they walked home filled the streets. He opened his door with a shove, everything here was normal too. The large bed in the far corner of the room, covered in large furs and pelts, the armour stands and the table with dirty mugs piling up on it. It was all normal, god he was starting to hate the word normal. He stripped of his armour, placing each item onto his stand, leaving him in his under clothes, a simple white tunic and loose black pants. 

He ran a large hand through his curled pink hair and tried again to roll the feeling off his shoulders, and yet again to no avail. He should just take the old louts word for it and get some rest. He’s probably just tired anyways, so with a sigh and a heavy step, he walked himself over to his almost nest like bed and settled himself down onto it. He grunted, rolled and fought falling asleep for a long while before he was finally able to drift off into a forced state of peace. 

________________

A stiff suffocating Darkness, the metallic shimmer of blood, an overpowering scent of smoke, so thick it muffled the sounds of anguish and pain that rung out. The cries for help that went unheard and the rings of swords being swung through the thick air. Dread filled his veins, bile rose in his throat as he shot up. A nightmare? He took deep breath to calm himself, his hands quivering and his back soaked in a cold sweat. No- the scent of smoke was still strong, the air was hazy and the screaming never stoped when he opened his eyes. Panic surged through him, the land had known, the land had tried to warn him. 

He shot up, not bothering with shoes, not enough time for armour, he grabbed his sword and ran. As soon as he shoved his way through his door he came to realize just how bad it was. The thick haze in the air did not only come from the raging fires emitting from within the castle walls and the town- no, the haze and heaviness of the world came from the death. Death was everywhere and it weighed heavy on the land. The skies cried out in mourning and the ground seemed to shake with it. 

Despite the trembling of his hands and the weakness in his knees his sword was steady and stern in his palm, his eyes sharp and his body ready. He wasn’t going to let his home go without a fight. The enemy was all dressed the same, silver armour shinned so bright it nearly seemed white, purple and white fabric and feathers colored red in the blood of his kin. Rage seemed to seep into his skin and sink in this throat. Something hot sat behind his eyes as he saw red, the enemy was human. Stupid fucking human puritans, they surely came from the east, from beyond those supposed protective mountains. The red seemed to blind him, taking over his senses. He could only see red, he felt like he could hear it and smell it too with how overwhelming it seemed to be. His hand tightened around his sword to the point he felt the wood and metal of the hilt bend and creak within his grasp. 

Gods he could feel it rising in his throat, taste it on his tongue. A growl ripped through his chest as he barrelled forward, sword raised above his head. His bare feet hitting the bricks in what seemed to be the force of 100 men. He sliced down human soldier after human soldier, he saw nothing but rage. Bodies fell, his sword painted red, the screams were getting quieter and fewer in between. But he still saw red, the flames rose high, and with each breath he took the flames seemed to breathe with him, pulsating and moving with his spirit and being fuelled by his rage. 

He stepped over rubble and barely noticed the flames tickling his calves as he drug his sword across the floor of the palace. Every door seemed to be open, no servants were rushing about, no soul was here. No soul still attached to a body was here. Techno, despite still seeing red, could sense it, the same way he could sense the foreboding feeling in the lands, they were crying. He could feel the dread and anguish of their last moments filtering in the air. Bodies of his kin and the enemy soldiers lined the floors and the walls, the once grey castle now painted red and brown with blood. The doors to the throne room were open, bloodied handprints covered them and the guards lay dead by the entrance. A deep growl emanated in the room, techno barely had enough mind to realize he had made that noise. 

His eyes caught on a glimmer of gold amongst the sea of red, no- a clang rung out sharply, louder than any of the screams, as his sword feel from his palms, no, his shoulders fell and the true weight of it all crashed into him at once. His vision cleared only for a different kind of heat to form behind his eyes, NO. He could barely move, taking one shaken and heavy step at a time towards the glimmer of gold.... no- it was the king, dead, throat slit and nearly hidden behind his throne. Techno nearly vomited as bile rose in this throat once more as he reached out a shaky hand to lift the old man’s head. 

He was cold, too cold, the kings own blood drenched his clothes and stained his cape. Techno was shaking his eyes burning. He screamed, a pained and angry howl. His home was gone, they fucking took it. His howl of anguish turned into a rumbling growl of sheer rage. His shaking hands, trembled with effort not to just crush the weak elf’s body from rage. He slipped the crown from the Kings head, removing the cloak from his shoulders. He placed them on himself, the blood soaked cloak of his king, and the lost crown of his home on his head, as he picked up the closest thing he’d ever had to a family, the old elf dead weight in his arms. So now, he walked. Sword dragged behind him, crown high on his head, blood covered cap flowing behind him and the body of his king in his arm. The flames roared and rose higher than ever before and with each step the land seemed to cry out. 

The few survivors that were left watched from afar on top of hills, clutching their family and what ever items they could have saved. They watched him from afar and listened to the pained song of the wind, as the flames grew stronger, the blood seeped into the land, a survivor walked out of the chaos and into the light, crown on his head and king in his arms. It was the rise of the blood god, and a fall of a king. 

_______________

“Be careful with those!” A deep voice bellowed a mixture of anger and amusement in his voice. “Sorry captain.” A smaller and more meek voice called back causing the captain to chuckle. The sky was perfect today, barely a cloud in sight, the air was thick with the moisture of the sea and heat of the sun. The air smelling like fish and salt, whilst not the best scent combination this dirty blonde werewolf came to call this scent home. 

Some of his crew on the other hand... “Dream! Why do I have to do this?” The same small voice from earlier whined out. Dream could nearly hear the pout in the boy’s voice. George was one of the newest members of his crew and definitely the newest to the life of a swashbuckling pirate as he had called it. George was a Duke, rich and nearly royalty, and as to why a spoiled kid like him, a human at that, chose to join the crew of the king of the seas and his beastly crew- he really didn’t have an answer to that. But he couldn’t help but chuckle at the brunette, still wearing overly nice and expensive blue clothes that were definitely going to be ruined in the matter of minutes on his ship. 

“You’re the one who wanted to be here Georgie.” Another voice called out, causing Dream’s ears to unconsciously twitch towards them. That voice was SapNap, dream’s second in command and best friend, he was high above all of them, doing last minute maintenance on the sails. The dragon halfling wasn’t even trying to hide his teasing tone or his deep chuckle at the expense of the rich boy. George whined again, the noise nearly grating on Dream’s sensitive ears. “Vincent isn’t doing anything!” He complained.

Ah, the actual newest member of his crew, A6D or more commonly known as Vincent. He didn’t like the smell of this guy, though Dream did like the smell of dead fish so maybe he isn’t the best judge of what smells good or not. The point is, Vincent just seemed to edge on everyone, the only reason he was here was for ‘moral support’ for their linguist and navigator Bad, after he felt a little too left out last round trip. So they let him come along and Dream has the pretence to not be upset at the lack of work coming from the man, after all he always seemed to fuck up whatever he touched and left more work for him and Sap. So it was better he wasn’t part of the last minute check up. 

“Oi! Captain’ dream!” An unknown voice called out to him, Dream turned around to find this person. “Aiden sent me over to tell you that’s everything is set!” The voice yelled more, Dream smiled wide. “You heard em boys! Get that anchor up, those sails down and let’s get going!” He called out with a little happy whooping howl at the end and he swung down from the rope he was hanging off of to the deck, landing with a thump. “Oh! And one more thing Captain.” The voice called out once again. Dream walked over to the edge of the boat to look down at the dock. “Be weary, the Blood God is out there!” The man waved and smiled with his warning. “Blood god?” Dream found himself muttering in question. “All ready Cap!” Sap yelled, making him shake his head. Probably some superstition or something the locals had, “good work guys!” He smiled, everything was normal.


	2. Sinking Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Dream called out, his eyes watering and his senses being filled with the biting haze in the air. It would stick to his skin and hair for days, but the grey ash of these people’s broken memories would stick for much longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this in the first chapter-oops! 
> 
> This is a work of Fiction! I do not condone shipping of real people, and neither should you- it’s gross. I am writing about characters based on personas portrayed by these Minecraft you tubers much like you might love a pairing from a show but not ship the actors that play the said characters. If anyone of the creators comes out and says they are uncomfortable with having fiction such as this I will remove it. This is not made with the intent to ship real people or force ideals onto the creators, of it ever appears to do such then I will remove it! The creators opinions matter more than the writing or the feelings of the fan base, please respect these creators and their wishes!

The ever familiar salty wind struck his face, third day out at sea and things were going swimmingly, precisely due to the fact no one had actually ‘gone swimming’ yet. The sun was just cresting over the horizon casting a pinkish glow over the crystal blue waters. Though the wind was strong and the air already thick with heat, and the moisture causing their shirts to already cling to their backs. This was home, out on the open seas, the roaring of the waves and the calls of sirens in the distance was the music that played on repeat yet they never tired of. And of course the groans and grumbles from the sea sick new comers. 

Captain Dream sat crouched on top of the main mast, his eyes the same shade of fresh sprouts in the spring tracked the wake movements of the ship with a practiced focus. The wind blew and tossed his dirty blonde hair back and forth, he had it pulled back in a low pony tail as always with small braids scattered about with feathers of different colors twisted in. His simple short sleeved gray tunic billowed and twisted in the wind and his jewelry jingled. He wasn’t a flashy pirate by any means. While other pirates decked themself out in gold and jewels to hold their bounties and pay for their funerals when they eventually die- Dream has no interest in money or a lavish burial, he had no interest in dying after all. 

He didn’t get the title of “King if the Seas” for nothing, he’d been at this for as long as he’d been free. Of course there’s a few learning years in there for him to get the hang of this whole- pirating thing. But once he did, damn was he good at it. It wasn’t even for the Money unlike most pirates out there, he was in it for the freedom. He was in it for this feeling, the wind in his hair and the ocean mist on his face. This, this is what he craved. 

His green eyes snapped over to a flash of fire red on the deck. Ah, SapNap was awake. SapNap was a dragon Halfing, or technically wyvren but he preferred dragon as it ‘sounded cooler’ whatever he meant by that. SapNap had the tendency to not wear a tunic in the early morning. Due to him being a halfling he appeared mostly human, other than the scales running down his spine and across his shoulders that shown a vibrant orange in the sun's rays looking like molten rock and fire, a complementing contrast to the earthy tone of his skin and his sharp teeth of course- with that and his strange habit of eating his eating utensils... and glass- he learned not to question that too much at this point. SapNap stretched, leaning over to touch his toes before leaning backwards all the way and touching his hands to the rough wood behind his bare feet. When he got back up he groaned, his messy black hair even more messy than normal. Sap’s bed head was atrocious, worse than anything he’d ever seen, he imagined Hell was living in Sap’s bed head. Well in Sap’s defense, the bed head makes sense due to the constant snoring and twisting the man does- a shiver ran down dream’s spine, Sap wasn’t a dragon that man was clearly a demon, or at least possessed by one when he slept, only gods know how George can stand to share a room with him... 

Sap’s eyes caught dream’s and he sent him a tired smile, “morning’ cap!” He called out, his voice raspy from sleepy and his snoring. Well shit, Dream sighed, that must have woken up everyone else, sap was unforgivingly loud, even still half asleep. Guess his free time is over, Dream stood from his crouching position, his knees creaking from holding a bent position for too long. He wrapped his hand around one of the stern ropes and began to slide down from the Mast. He bounced down until his feet hit the deck with a soft thud, “morning.” He greets Sap, pushing bangs out of his face. 

A high pitched groan could be heard from beside them, “oh shut it you landlubber.” Sap groaned back at George, impeccably dressed in a doublet as always, the same shade as a summer sky dancing with golden rays of sun, his brown curls swept to the side much like that of waves rolling across the shore, his eyes the shade of freshly upturned earth, droopy and tired. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this-“ George moaned, still clearly disoriented. He was getting better though, after fully waking up George was able to function, his eyes would clear up and his stomach would settle down, just as the sky would clear after a storm. But sleeping was still where the issues accrued. Dream smiled softly at the Duke, “Bad should be out with some Ginger Tea for you soon.” He commented. 

Bad was always the first one up, awake even before Dream himself, he basically lived in his on ship office, his maps plastered to the walls and books everywhere. He had once tried to tell Bad that books on a ship weren’t the best idea as it was hard to keep them dry and in good condition, but he was called a muffin and told all knowledge was important. Speaking of him, Bad decided that now was a good time to make an appearance. Bad was by far the most non-human looking member of their crew. Bad was a warlock after all, long ago giving up his humanity in turn for power and knowledge.... not that Bad ever disclosed when, why or how it happened. His skin seemed to be as dark as storm clouds roaring over the horizon, his eyes plain and white reminiscing of the blinding light of the early dawn, no pupil or iris, just a blinding white. His hair was short, the same shade of night as his skin and curly much like that of seaweed or kelp in the oceans below. So in reality even though his features were just as human as some of the others, he didn’t look the part. 

The white eyed warlock shuffled out of his office holding a book under an arm and an antique tea cup filled with hot ginger tea in his black hands. “Good morning you sleepy muffins.” He teased with a smile wide and proud stretched across his face. He handed the tea to George who took it gratefully. Bad dipped his head in a welcome to return George’s silent thank you before turning his blinding gaze towards Dream. “Captain, I spotted a smoke plume to the south a few minutes ago.” Bad added, so that’s what he was proud of, wait- a smoke plume? The warlock chuckled at the plain to see excitement that seemed to light up on his face. 

George’s face on the other hand contorted into something akin to a newborn taking a bite of a whole lemon. Or really extreme discomfort and displeasure. “Dream, you can’t be thinking about following it-“ he tried to cut in, but Bad shook his head. “There’s no point, don’t waste your energy too soon George, once he gets out on the waters there’s no stopping him from the immense amounts of stupid muffin-head things he’ll do. The best we can do is follow him and make sure he doesn’t get hurt.” Bad said with an unamused sigh. “Hey!” Dream snapped in a not totally mocked offence causing Bad to hold his hands up in surrender, still clutching that book tight under his arm. 

“I’ve already rerouted our course to fit in with this little detour, so don’t be getting upset with me mister.” Bad seemed to almost pout. George deflated a bit, “Seriously Dream? It’s a bloody Plume of smoke! What ever comes out of a plume of smoke in the middle of the bloody ocean!” He exclaimed, clearly the tea had worked. His caramel eyes seemed brighter and his posture straightened up. “Fire probably.” Sap retorted with a shrug. The glare George sent Sap could have killed a man.... if George was actually intimidating, it caused Sap to burst out into a deep stomach laugh, bending over to catch himself as he wheezed. This upset George even more, his face flushing with a mixture of anger and embarrassment as Sap continued to laugh. 

Dream sighed and rolled his eyes, “could be remains of a battle, there could be a Man O’ War over there, it could be the ship we’re looking for!” He demanded, determination swimming in his gaze. “And if it’s a Man O’ War then we need to prepare.” Dream added, the determination only growing with every passing moment as he spoke over Sap’s laughter which was dying down. 

Sap sucked in a deep breath, wiping tears from his golden eyes, “yeah, even if it’s not a battle that we find it’s best to be prepared for anything. Come on Georgie I’ll teach you more about the sails.” He offered to the brunette who seemed to take immediate offence to every word that left Sap’s mouth. He huffed and crossed his arms neatly over his baby blue doublet. “Shouldn’t the captain be giving out the orders.” George huffed causing Dream to laugh. “George go let Sap teach you about the sails.” He said in a mock commanding tone that caused the same glare the Duke had been sending at Sap, not but a moment before, to be directed towards him. “Oh lay off it George, Sap doesn’t bite unless you ask him to.” Dream said nonchalantly as George let out another undignified sound of disgust. What could they say? Teasing the Duke was always a good way to perk someone up, well not George, but the point remains the same. 

Bad shifted from foot to foot, anxious to be dismissed. Dream stifled a chuckle at his crew's antics, waving a soft dismissal to Bad who smiled and ran off to tend to A6D. Dream and Sap has agreed in private that it was odd how much Bad tended to the man. He barely did anything on the ship, let alone to actively partake in the friendship between himself and Bad. It irked the captain in ways he could explain with only the most colorful of words, ones that would make even the nastiest pirates flinch. But they respected Bad, of course they did, the man was a warlock, he could sink their ship in a typhoon with a flick of his hand if he so pleased. A shiver ran down Dream’s spine like an earthquake trembling the earth at the thought, Bad was admittingly terrifying. 

A yell drew Dream’s attention, snapping him from his thoughts of A6D and warlocks, his mossy eyes narrowed in on where the noise came from and he had to stifle a loud laugh behind his hand. George, the poor blubbering bloke, had gotten himself stuck in the ropes and as the sail rose it snagged his foot and now he was nearly hanging upside down. George thrashed and nearly kicked Sap in the face but the movement made something else catch the captains keen eye. The plume of smoke was much, much closer than he thought it was. He jogged over to the edge of his ship to get a better look. The plume of smoke was emitting from a small cargo ship with no foreseeable identification. There were men rushing about and running trying to save the cargo from the sinking ship and put out the fire. A quick glance around the waters and with how much the fire had burned, something else irked him. There were no other ships in the water, no other damage had been done to the small ship, yet it was burning into the seas. 

“It’s just a cargo ship! But it still could be a trap, prepare to help them out regardless!” Dream barked out in his authoritative captain’s voice. Just as he barked the order the passengers of the cargo ship started trying to signal them down. A smaller boy with hair like honey jumped, waved and yelled, now for the actual saving part. 

Sapnap worked efficiently to get the duke untied, they worked together to finish the work on the sails and clearing out the deck for the extra cargo and people they would soon be harbouring. They steered as close as they could to the burning ship, now they could see the relieved faces of the cremates below. “Ahoy! Need any help?” Sap called down to them in a teasing matter. A smaller looking elf with hair the colour of the shore and eyes the colour of the tide, choked out a loud, wet sob. “PLEASE!” His voice cracked out, a pang of something went through Dream’s chest- this is why he went for the plume. That poor boy would be drowning in the cold water if they hadn’t. “No worries! We’re coming down!” Dream yelled out, “George you stay here and make sure the wounded get to Bad, me and Sap will work on getting the cargo.” The captain ordered. George had a moment of protest before another glance at the smoke and he nodded. “Sap, you work with the fire alright?” Sap being a wyvern made him more resistant to flames, the boy was still littered with burn scars from when he overestimated the extent of his resistance, but it was still much safer for him to deal with the flames rather than anyone else. 

They threw down the ladder to the ship below them and climbed down quickly. A quick assessment of the ship could tell them several things, they were carrying a little bit too much on the small ship, and trying to keep it out of the fire wasn’t working too well. All the crew mates, roughly five of them, wore varying shades of deep blues and reds, they varied species as well which was a breath of smoke filled relief for the two non-humans. “Start carrying what you can up onto our ship, we’ll get as much as we can. Wounded please just get up there and don’t get even more hurt.” Dream called out, his eyes watering and his senses being filled with the biting haze in the air. It would stick to his skin and hair for days, but the grey ash of these people’s broken memories would stick for much longer. One of the taller members cradled his burnt arm, white blisters and red blood oozing from his forearm. The man’s eyes panicked and wide, he seemed to be an elf too.

Dream rushed up to him, “Sir, please get up to safety, we can manage the cargo.” He said, ushering him with a hand on his non-wounded shoulder. The elf gave a shaky nod, beginning his staggering trip to the ship. Sap had attached the ladder securely to the ship making a makeshift bridge between them, it would be easier to carry the heavy loads of cargo this way, not that it would be easy to begin with. The crying boy from before struggled to lift a crate full of cargo, snot and ugly tears covered his face. Sap was already carrying loads along with the honey haired boy from before with the help of another tall Brunette elf and an orange haired foxling. “Let me get that, you just go to safety.” Dream said, taking the heavy crate from his boy's arms. The boy sputtered, “hey! I was doing just fine- just let me help!” He cried rubbing snot and tears onto his ash laden selves. Dream let out a small sigh “Your going to be of help to no one if you end up getting burnt trying to carry things too heavy for you. Now go make sure your friends are okay. Check to see how much you’ve lost, there are other things you can do to be useful.” He spoke, trying to be soft and gentle with the traumatized boy but his words coming out short and snappy. Surprisingly the boy nodded, grabbing a leather bag off of the deck and stumbling up, Sap had to catch him on his way down as the sobbing boy nearly fell off the bridge. 

Nearly an hour later all of the saveable cargo was retrieved from the small ship and placed below deck on their own ship, eloquently called “The Wolf” for the record, for the large wolf head on the front of the ship and for the werewolf captain himself. Bad was treating the man with the burn wounds, Wilbur he’d said his name was. This group of travelling merchants called themselves ‘L’manberg’, they were working to own their own lands and govern themselves and people like them. And by ‘people like them’ they meant non-humans. They all came from awful places, pasts full of pain, loss and abuse by the hands of tyrants and humans. The crew immediately empathized with them, reassuring them they were safe upon their ship. The crying boy with earthy hair and eyes like the tide introduced himself as Tubbo, a young elf who Wilbur had saved from slavery to some human royals. The honey haired boy, the same age as tubbo but much taller, was named Tommy. He had not been saved by Wilbur but had met him in his home town and decided to join him. The last elf of the group had hair as dark as the walls of a cave and eyes a grey like storm clouds, his name was Eret, he had yet to share his story but was welcomed nonetheless. Finally was the orange haired foxling. Fundy as he was called, he held his head high but flinched at the slightest sound, and the presence of George seemed to terrify him, they could only guess where he had come from. 

“We seriously can’t thank you enough.” Eret lamented, Tubbo nodding along in agreement. Sap huffed, “it’s nothing really, we’re just glad we got to you lot in time.” He said with a bright and wide smile, flashing his sharp teeth. Tommy scoffed, “We saw your hulking ship on the horizon and thought you would just pass us. Tubbo cried like a little baby.” He laughed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in a cocky and overconfident manner making Tubbo sputter. “Don’t act like you didn’t cry too! We thought we were gonna die!” He exclaimed with a flourishing wave of his hands. Eret laughed and rolled his grey eyes, “Nevermind them, we will work hard to repay your kindness Captain Dream.” Eret said as he bowed his head in thanks. 

“No need, we have to stick together in times like these. Sometimes each other is all we have.” He said somberly looking down at the grains of wood below his feet. He was right, with the tyrants of the west and the constant racism and oppression non-humans face at the hands of humans, it wouldn’t be surprising if at one point everything they once had was stripped away from them. If at one point they were cold, starving and on the verge of death. At times like those they had nothing but their kin, and it was the only thing that could keep them going. They all looked down, clearly reminiscing of times just like that. Finally the foxling piped up, his accent thick and his voice cracking ever so slightly. “Well we do have each other and we’re going to be fine!” He tried to reassure his friends, it was endearing really. “Exactly! And even then we have so much more than just each other. I mean have you tasted this food?” Sap yelled stuffing his face with more of Bad’s cooking making the lot laugh softly. 

The gentle calmness of their chatter was interrupted suddenly by a loud crash and sudden yelling. A6D tumbled out of the door looking enraged, his hair askew and his eyes furious. “You have to be shitting me!” He growled in Dream’s direction making everyone whole heartedly confused. Dream let out a soft “huh?” In confusion as their guests turned their gazes and tensed up, not liking a loud human yelling at them. He couldn’t blame them. “This!” A6D gestured around them indignantly, “it’s bad enough you’re constantly stopping slaver ships you mutt! Now you’re wasting materials on some measly cargo workers? Bad just used up almost all of our burn ointment on a bloody elf, now what am I supposed to do if I get burnt!” He screamed and Dream was sure he saw steam leave his ears. “Calm down A6D, it’s not your place to tell your captain what to do.” He growled, rising from his seat. 

A6D spluttered more. “Not my place?” He roared, spit flying everywhere. “You can’t be serious, you're a werewolf! You can’t be the leader of anything.” He laughed in Dream's face at that point. “Quit lying to yourself Dream. Your wasting resources that me and George need, as the humans on this ship, on some lowlife Elf scum. You should have stolen their loot and let them burn! You're a pirate for crying out loud, aren’t you supposed to kill people?” a growl ripped through Dream’s throat. “Hey dude chill-“ Sap tried. “Look at them!” A6D cried out, “they’re sad and pathetic! They wouldn’t even make good slaves, they’re weak and couldn’t even stop a simple fire- they should have just burn-“ his words were cut off by a hand to his throat, almost lifting him up off the ground. His hands flew to the ones around his neck, clawing and gasping for breath. His face was red in rage before but now the redness of his face and bulging of his eyes was from something entirely different. “Don’t utter another word.” Dream growled. “You have no place to speak to me or them like that. You're not even a proper member of this crew.” 

The captain huffed angrily and sarcastically, “and your right, I am a pirate.” His eyes the colour of trees blocking out the sun and looming over the dark ground below, they narrowed and lit with a burning rage. His hand tightened around A6D’s throat dangerously. “Dream-“ George called out worryingly. The captain ignored him, or didn’t hear him, either way he continued, “so why don’t I just snap your ungrateful neck.” He roared, going to do just that before he was knocked down to the ground by an unseen force. “Dream!” Several voices called at once as the spluttering breathes and gasps for air left both himself and A6D. Bad stormed over to them, “Dream what on earth do you think you were doing?!” Ah- so that’s what it was, Bad knocked him over with magic. “That prick said we should have left them to burn.” He growled pushing himself up on his knuckles, still wheezing for breath. “He's stressed, Dream! He’s far away from home and surrounded by strangers!” Bad defended him rushing over to baby the human. “But-“ Dream started. “No buts you muffin! Don’t you dare touch him again!” Bad growled back making Dream and the others flinch slightly. “Come on A6D...” Bad mumbled nearly carrying the human away.

“Dream?” George asked, walking over to him carefully, Dream sulked slightly. He ignored George for a moment, turning his attention to L’manberg. “We would have never let you burn.” He said sternly. “And he’s right, you guys would make piss poor slaves.” He said standing up. “You're too strong willed and resilient, you’d make any human fume with anger every time you didn’t listen to their tyranny, and never stop that.” He demanded. The group of men seemed to straighten up in pride at the captains words, relief shaking through their veins. Today had been a long day- and tonight would be even longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAHHH omg- I love thugs story so far and I’m having a lot of fun writing it (when I actually write it) I now have a set amount of chapters and a plan for each! Sorry for the long wait!

**Author's Note:**

> For the record I didn’t mean to make the first chapter so fucking angsty- I swear. It just happened and I promise that the whole fic wont be that bad- okay maybe not..... I’ll try to make it happier!


End file.
